psifandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Page Directory
Aerokinesis is the psychic ability to manipulate, control, or alter air molecules, wind currents, and control air to an extent with the mind. Unfortunately, you cannot create general molecules of any kind. With this ability, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. Not only does it require focus, but also it involves connecting with the wind. That is, creating and maintaining a conscious connection with the air. Umbrakinesis Techniques: =Pyrokinesis Training For Beginners created= =by Ardurius tobar= Chomokinesis...manipulate colours Caelumkinesis...manipulate sky Captukinesis...manipulate size Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts Chaetokinesis...manipulate hair Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice Chlorokinesis...manipulate and generate plants Chronokinesis...move time in any direction Cthonikinesis...manipulate nether Chrono-Telekinesis...move others through time Cosmokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy Cryokinesis...freeze stuff and manipulate ice and snow Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals Cytokinesis...manipulate cells D Dendrokinesis... manipulate wood Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin E Echokinesis...manipulate sound Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism Erebokinesis...manipulate darkness Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy Essekinesis...manipulate reality F Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal Filukinesis...manipulate thread Florakinesis...manipulate flowers Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy Flyrokinesis...generate and manipulate force fields Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow Fulminokinesis...manipulate and generate Lightning Bolts Fungokinesis...control and generate fungi G Geokinesis...manipulate the earth Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity H Haemokinesis...manipulate blood Halokinesis...manipulate salt Heliokinesis...manipulate sunlight Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor Hylokinesis...manipulate wood Hypnokinesis...induce sleep I Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma IoniErgokinesis ...manipulate ions K Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy Konikinesis.... manipulate dust L Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat Lunarkinesis...control lunar energy M Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic/metal items Magnokinesis... manipulate magnetic and metal items Melanokinesis...manipulate ink Metallokinesis...manipulate metals Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories Molekinesis... manipulate molecules Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi Myokinesis...manipulate muscles Mystokinesis...manipulate magic N Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead Negikinesis...manipulate negativity Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves Nosokinesis...manipulate disease Naturakinesis...manipulate nature Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. O Omnikinesis...have all kinetic abilities Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails Osteokinesis...manipulate bones P Paleokinesis...make living organisms older Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper Pathokinesis ... manipulate emotions Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light Phyllokinesis... manipulate and generate plants Physikinesis... manipulate the laws of physics Phytokinesis... manipulate and generate leaves Picnokinesis... manipulate density Psammokinesis...manipulate sand Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire Q Quintekinesis...Manipulate life force Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity R Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger S Scientikinesis...Manipulate the physical laws Seismokinesis...generate seismic blasts Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns Sonikinesis...manipulate sound Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time Spatiokinesis...manipulate space Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat Stochokinesis...manipulate probability Sunakinesis...manipulate, generate sand particles Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid T Technokinesis...manipulate technology Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates Telekinesis...move objects with your mind Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash Terrakinesis...manipulate the Land Thanatokinesis...induce death Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins Tychokinesis...manipulate probability Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke U Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness Unikinesis...manipulate the universe Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas V Vibrokinesis...generate vibrations Vitakinesis...manipulate health Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass X Xylokinesis...manipulate wood Telekinesis? Huh? Everyone was eating quietly at that small restaurant near Adam’s house then suddenly someone’s spoon dropped on the floor few centimeters away from him and rested in such a position that he would have to leave his chair in order to be able to reach it. Adam was watching the man closely when suddenly the man started to focus his sight on the spoon then the spoon moved back to his hand without leaving his chair nor bending his back to get it!!! Adam was amazed!! Do you know why was he amazed? Because he knew nothing about Telekinesis!! What is Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move or bend objects without physical contact. Some people think that the magnetic waves coming out of the brain can move objects or even bend them. Some people were very skeptic when it came to discussing the existence of Telekinesis however although I don’t have a clue I personally believe that Telekinesis is just like any of our buried abilities that we have lost because of lack of training. What can you Do with Telekinesis You can bend and move small objects likes pencils, spoons, keys …etc and if you managed to develop your skill to a higher level you could even move big objects like chairs, tables or push people. How to develop Telekinesis Every One who has practiced Telekinesis successfully gave the following advice: *'Believing that its true': False beliefs are a well known obstacle to achieving anything. If you think that you cant play soccer then this will be reflected in your performance and you wont perform well. In the Ultimate guide to developing Super powers i said that the first step to develop a skill is to believe that you can do it and i explained how you can change any belief you want. *'Learning how to concentrate': Telekinesis requires a very high level of concentration, you cant move an object with your thoughts when your mind is full of other ideas, stress and worries. By learning how to be focused and by mastering your thoughts you will be getting a step closer to developing Telekinesis. Learning how to relax is also a good idea. *'Enhancing your brain functions': we use only a small portion of our brains. if we were able to fully utilize our brains we will definitely discover many of our hidden abilities. Steps for Doing a Telekinesis Experiment Here are the steps required in order to test or to develop your Telekinesis ability: *'Step One': Focus on the object for about 10 minutes until you feel it’s a part of you *'Step Two': Visualizing the change you want to do to the object whether its bending it or moving it *'Step Three': Trying to move the object is the final step, you should never use force because it will not work How much Time do I need in order to develop Telekinesis? Developing the Telekinesis skill will depend on your starting point. some people take weeks, others take months while others take years. Being patient and believing that you can do it is the key. A helpful tip that can help you develop Telekinesis faster is trying to bend small objects or objects that require a very little amount of energy. (for example bending a paper instead of starting with big objects like chairs) 2knowmyself is not a simple article website nor it’s a place where you will find shallow fixes, but it’s a place where you will find effective techniques that are backed by psychology and that are presented in obvious and understandable format. If you think that this is some kind of marketing hype then seewhat other visitors say about 2knowmyself.The book How to make someone fall in love with you was released by 2knowmyself.com; the book will dramatically increase your chance of letting someone fall in love with you. Did that Help? How to enhance my brain functions What about mental telepathy? How to make anyone fall in love with me fast? How to get over anyone in few days? How i turned 50 dollars into 1 million How to get over Depression, Bad moods and Mood swings instantly How to control people's minds 100 signs that show that someone likes you Share Pyrokinesis is described as the skill set to be able to control fire, and maybe even create it. While these fire powers is something nearly everyone dreams off these come with a slight bit of caution than other forms of telekinesis. This is one of the reasons why pyrokinesis training is often offered once you have learnt and mastered the art of telekinesis. The danger mostly concerns the fact that we are trying to work with fire here. Fire manipulation is not only dangerous because of the potential to burn things and people, but may also require extra vigilance and concentration than regular telekinesis. So today, as I teach you some of the ways you can begin your pyrokinesis training, remember to take great care about your safety. So let’s start with the basics. 1. Relax Yourself When beginning pyrokinesis, it is important to be in a relaxed state. Make sure you have eaten well, are not hungry or tired as this will require your strength and time. 2. Start Small As with other beginner trainings, we always start with the smallest objects. So you may either start with a matchstick or with a candle. Light the matchstick and put it on a holder or someplace else so you do not get burnt. Now concentrate on the flame. Focus all your concentration on the flame and try to blow it out through your mind. Keep looking at it and try to blow it out before the stick burns out. You might not be successful in the first few attempts so do not get disheartened. Continue working until you reach this stage. 3. Move to a Candle Once you learn putting out a matchstick through your mind, we will progress to the next level. In this you will try to light up a candle yourself. Again, make sure you are relaxed, energetic having had food and are well-rested. I do not want you to spoil your concentration by fidgeting or growing impatient and thus hamper your progress. Put a candle in front of you and focus on its wick. Slowly, in your mind, dissect the wick into its smaller parts, separating it into individual threads, the threads into strands, and then the strands into small spheres representing the wick. Now imagine them to be glowing brightly, as though they are on fire. Work backwards now, imaging the spheres to be glowing, slowly cumulating into strands and then into threads all glowing together. Finally becoming the wick glowing brightly and being lit up with fire! Again, this will require multiple attempts and time so be patient and practice a lot. These are just the beginning instructions to help cement a foundation that we will later work on and grow to completely master the art of pyrokinesis through the training I will offer next. Until then, practice hard on these points and work your way slowly towards so you progress and can effortlessly perform fire manipulation. Good luck! Read Too: *Beginners To Advanced Aerokinesis Guide *Beginners To Advanced Biokinesis Guide *Beginners To Advanced Sonokinesis Guide *Beginners To Advanced Chronokinesis Guide *Beginners To Advanced Hydrokinesis Guide *Beginners To Advanced Cryokinesis Guide Lesson 1 In this lesson we are going to learn how to connect our body with the shadow.Find a dark place and then sit like you are going to meditate and then close your eyes. Now you must visualize the darkness around you are trying to take over your body.Feel its coldness, visualize the darkness latching itself on you.After that you can open your eyes and do it again without your eyes closed and see whathappens when you're using a umbrakinetic technique.Lesson 2 In this lesson we are going to learn my own made technique that I call "Zero Photon"This technique is used to make all the photon around you disappear so you're in completedarkness.First find a place like your room that is illuminated by the light bulbs.Then sit like you're going to meditate and close your eyes. Now visualize that you'resummoning the darkness to block the photon from the light bulbs.Visualize the darkness like an army that is ready to fight the photon until there are nomore photons lighting your surroundings.Lesson 3 In this lesson we are going to learn how to create a shadow doppelganger.We are going to use shadow to make a copy of an item or someone.First find an small item like a toothpick and now visualize the shadow is mimicking thetoothpick shape. Move the shadow in front of the toothpick in the shape of the toothpick,and then visualize the shaped shadow becoming a real black toothpick.Lesson 4: In this lesson we are going to learn how to make a shadow ball.First make a psi ball and then visualize the shadow and darkness merging itself with your psi ball.After you have created your psi ball, program it with your intent and release it.Introduction:okay today i gonna teach you guy's how to do a good advanced umbrakinesisLesson 1 In this lesson we are going to learn how to connect our body with the shadow.Find a dark place and then sit like you are going to meditate and then close your eyes. Now you must visualize the darkness around you are trying to take over your body.Feel its coldness, visualize the darkness latching itself on you.After that you can open your eyes and do it again without your eyes closed and see whathappens when you're using a umbrakinetic technique.Lesson 2 In this lesson we are going to learn my own made technique that I call "Zero Photon"This technique is used to make all the photon around you disappear so you're in completedarkness.First find a place like your room that is illuminated by the light bulbs.Then sit like you're going to meditate and close your eyes. Now visualize that you'resummoning the darkness to block the photon from the light bulbs.Visualize the darkness like an army that is ready to fight the photon until there are nomore photons lighting your surroundings.Lesson 3 In this lesson we are going to learn how to create a shadow doppelganger.We are going to use shadow to make a copy of an item or someone.First find an small item like a toothpick and now visualize the shadow is mimicking thetoothpick shape. Move the shadow in front of the toothpick in the shape of the toothpick,and then visualize the shaped shadow becoming a real black toothpick.Lesson 4: In this lesson we are going to learn how to make a shadow ball.First make a psi ball and then visualize the shadow and darkness merging itself with your psi ball.After you have created your psi ball, program it with your intent and release it.Introduction:okay today i gonna teach you guy's how to do a good advanced umbrakinesis ELECTROKINESIS created by ardurius tobar HOW TO DEVELOP ELECTROKINESIS What is Electrokinesis? Electrokinesis is the psychic ability to control electricity with the power of the mind. With electrokinesis you will learn how to control, gather and generate electricity with the mind, which you can then throw at something. Electricity is something we come in contact with daily and is easily created from friction. When you control electricity with electrokinesis, you learn how to collect electricity from other sources such as from electrical devises or sockets, but you especially want to be care with this psychic ability, as electricity is so powerful and can therefore also be dangerous to play around with, if you do not know what you are doing. Therefore it is best to start by using your own natural source of energy inside yourself, and thereby create your own electricity. Meditations Now there's no exact way to meditate for this, you can sit down, or stand up, be outside or even inside. You can use the already existing winds from outside and try to manipulate it to an extent or use the air from the air conditioner inside your home, or your own breath, even a fan will do. In most things dealing with psionics it requires you to know how to link, which can be found: '''Here '''which is usually linking to a person, but some find it useful to visualize their energy linking to the air molecules now as I said earlier there is no particular way to meditate on this and finding what works for you, while still following the basic logic and limitations that apply. Start a Discussion With this power, practitioners can manipulate the air around them to change the flow of current and even form gusts of wind. Combined with Thermokinesis, aerokinetic maneuvers can create warm or cold gusts. Not only does it require focus, but also it involves connecting with the wind. That is, creating and maintaining a conscious connection with the air. It is recommended to always practice aerokinesis with caution. A very advanced practitioner could potentially create dangerous winds if he or she loses control. Here are some lessons on training Aerokinesis AerokinesisCleo using Aerokinesis Michael3709Added by Michael3709 Developing/ Training AerokinesisEdit Aerokinesis tech 1: So go outside and meditate for an hour, this only takes a small amount of concentration.Now, think how that wind would feel hitting you from the direction of your choice.Then, once you feel the wind start to kick up,try to make it as strong as you can. Aerokinesis tech 2: Practicing Aerokinesis (outdoors) Imagine strings of psi stretching off of your finger toward the winds. Pull not jerk, your hand where you want the wind to blow.This takes a while to master and eventually you will be able to bring strong winds. Aerokinesis Tech 3: Practicing Aerokinesis (Indoors) Hold your hands about four inches away from your face. Keep them about three inches apart from each other. Blow air in between your two hands. Choose one hand to move the air with. Make sure the other hand cannot feel the wind being blown past it. With the hand you’ve chosen, try to push the wind towards the other hand until you can feel it against your skin. Aerokinesis Tech 4: Practicing Aerokinesis (Indoors) First meditate for a few minutes, then turn off all fans ,ac units and things that blow air. Then imagine there is air blowing thoughout the entire room, like a big gust was inside. the more you concentrate the more easier and faster this will work. This worked for lots of fellow aerokinetics that I know. Medium Tornado- To start, meditate for at least one hour, focusing on the air around you. This incites a conscious connection with the air, which is necessary to perform this exercise. Use the meditations listed further down, if you wish. Once the connection is firmly maintained, you must induce rage within the wind. Shape this rage into circles or spheres spirals and make them spin around you. This forms the basis of the tornado. Hand Tornadoes: First, you need to meditate for one hour. Visualize strings of energy connecting you to the wind. Once you feel the attachment to the wind, control the wind and let it blow in two directions. This will acquiant you to the consciousness of the wind. Now, imagine that tornadoes are forming around your hands and feel the wind strengthing around them. These tornados will be blowing with great power against your face. Continue strengthening their power. You must feel aggressive. Let it rage with power. In time, a tornado will form around each hand. Air balls: First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Form it into a ball-like shape. Gather until there is nowhere for the energy to go but out. Release all air energy in a form of a ball. Air Blade: Basically use your ability to sharpen the air. First, call a wind summon. Next gather air energy in your hands. Condense the air into a blade; this may help you visualize a sword or a knife in your hand. After it’s condensed, focus on sharpening the blade, just keep sharpening until you feel that it’s razor sharp, then either swing it, or launch it in a wave. Air Jump: First, concentrate on controlling the air around you. Then jump into the air. Then, when you reach the peak of your jump, focus air molecules to be underneath your foot and condense the air molecules underneath your foot to become as hard as stone. Vacuum Speed: Control the air in front of your leg, and then cover your leg with air and move your leg somewhere else to create a vacuum. The less air pressure means less air resistance, and you will kick faster. Resistance shield: Visualize the molecules in the air being drawn to you, and compacting tightly as a shield around your body, visualize the shield being a sphere over your body and bond the air molecules together and every time you breathe, more molecules are compacting on the sphere shaped shield, keep visualizing the sphere becoming denser. Air Pressure Wave: Visualize air molecules being drawn to your palms, and visualize those air molecules stacking up as a wall and visualize the air molecules bonding very tightly in front of you. Visualize your hands being filled up with air. Feel the air flowing through your body. Then visualize the air building up in your palms. Now put your palms on the wall of pressured air and visualize the air in your palms blasting out at the wall and you will push the air out of your palms into the pressured air and you will create an Air Pressure Wave. WHIRLWIND ATTACK: Highly Dangerous. First, do a wind summon and afterwards,spin the air around you. Focus great power into the spin. It must be strong enough to lift you in midair. This is the whirlwind. Use its momentum to move you around from place to place. As you do so, the wind will acquire objects scattered near it, much like a tornado, and these objects will fling away in due time. Then move the whirlwind that you made to pick up stuff around the area and make it hit something. Flying (Now this is very very hard. Im still trying to find a way to Increase my ki so i can fly longer then what i am doing. I can only fly for 5 Minutes.) There are many ways of people flying ,but this is my own way. First you power-up using any type of power-up that feels right for you. Now Levitate (if you dont know how to Levitate then your gonna have to wait until i put my intermediate site up)Now while Levitating use your ki from your chakra point and force your ki to come out of your body and push you into the direction in which you wanna go. This is how i fly, there are many different ways in flying but i prefer my way. To Summon/Banish the Wind A Beginner This technique is so simple, yet effective, it will be hard to believe, but it is very real. The process is simple. To summon the wind, thrust your right hand forward, palm facing the direction you want the wind to blow, and focus. See the wind blow in the desired position, and it will come.To banish the wind, thrust your LEFT hand forward, palm facing the direction the wind is coming from, and imagine a force-field surrounding you, blocking the wind on all sides, and the wind will stop. Hope this works for you. Air speed power up: First get into a stance that you are able to draw ki in (if you watch Dragonball Z you know what im talkin about). now visualize your ki going through your body, now visualize yourself dematerialize into the wind and becoming part of it. Try to connect with the wind. You will feel your ki going through your body real fast. When you do this the air speed of the wind around you will increase but your reaction time, strength, and your speed to gather ki energy will greatly increase more than the ki flame power up. Air Purification: This is a very hard technique to pull off correctly. If done, even the most toxic of air can be morphed into pure oxygen. Stand in a comfortable position, arms crossed at the waist. Now continue to create a shield. Add as much energy as you feel is needed for the given situation. Visualize the shield being filled with pure air. Also focus on the edge of the shield as a suction device, pulling in the air around you, and releasing as regular air. When finished, let the shield merge with the air around you. Cyclone Pierce This one of my most efficient attacks. Get into your fighting stance and put or Extend both of your hands infront of your chest. Now visualize your ki inside your body and make it form into your hands in a swirl. Dont make your ki form into a ball. Now bring in some energy from your environment and have it swirl around with your ki. Now breathe in some ki and have it go directly to your hands and have it join in the swirl. Now exhale to fire it at your target. Now while its heading to your opponent in a tornado kinda of a way. Picture a tornado shooting at your opponent. When it hits imagine your ki going through your opponents forehead and out your opponents back. When it goes through your opponens back it should have some of your opponents ki. This attack doesnt do any damage but when your opponent tries to gather ki they should have an automatic burnout if done right. Air Gun(added by Fusion): To do the air gun you you must focus on gathering enough PSI, or Ki into your fingers. next you have to gather the wind and focus alot of it around the one or two fingers you choose to use to shoot. Finally to fire you use the PSI, or Ki (depending on which you used) to blast the air like a small bullet, if enough force from the PSI, or Ki is put into the Air Gun you can acually hurt someone. ‘ ‘(Untested for now)Air Machine Pistol(added by Fusion): This is a very dangerous tech as it requires almost every ounce of ki in your body to perform this very strong attack. The Air Machine Pistol requires you to gather Psi or Ki like the Air Gun except you use 2 hands to make and use 2 fingers each hand, 4 fingers used in total. To do this you must put about a third of your Psi/Ki in each hand and concentrate the Psi/Ki into your fingers on each hand. next you must gather wind like the Air Gun but you must focus wind like a constant stream into your hands even while you fire this technique. Finally you must explode a small bit of your concentrated Psi/Ki from one hand. but unlike air gun you dont stop their, you then fire the Psi/Ki from your other hand as you gather wind into your other finger again. you then fire the other blast with the same hand you used for the first blast. then you keep on repeatedly fire CONSTANT Air Guns towards the target. after all the Psi/Ki is used up you will feel tired and drained. you might even colapse depending on if you use almost all your ki(like as in 49.5% of your ki in one hand, and 49.5% ki in the other which would really drain you of strength.) (Untested for now)Mega Air Bullet Bomb(HIGHLY DANGEROUS)(Added by Fusion): Ok, force every single ounce of ki you can spare, send alot of psi into this bomb, gather wind, and gather energy from around you, force the wind around the energy, let it conceal in, feel all the wind, let the energy harden into a dome, then when its hard, make the wind surround the dome really close. the finally throw the thing and let it explode on impact. the wind is to cut the person, the ki is to damage all it can. Storm Summoning (Added by TheMasterBeliever) first put your right hand up and visualize an air psi ball on your hand then you visualize an electric psi ball on your left hand and in 15 minutes a storm will appear and the storm will last only for 30 minutes. MeditationsEdit Med 1 Sit quietly, breathe in and feel the air filling your lungs. Inhale and Exhale. Feel your breath of life escaping out of your body into the world beyond. As you breathe in again, see the small molecules of air flowing into your nose and over your tongue, down into your lungs where it fills them completely. Transformed by the natural processes of your body, let air flow back out to feed the cycle. As air is part of the cycle of life and a part of you, you are part of the cycle. Feel yourself go with the air as it exits your body. Transformed, you should drift with it, as it catches a breeze, so you will feel that you are floating higher above the earth. Become Air. Feel the weightlessness and freedom. You are no longer bound by the other elements or even the natural law of gravity. You are air. Floating with it, riding the breezes and gusts as birds do. Move with air, let it carry you away into the clouds. Air is everywhere, constantly in motion, to move with a wavelike motion in and out of everything on earth. As a being of air, you are freed to move with it. Passing through solid structures, rusting leaves on branches, supporting the wings of birds. Allow this to happen, move with the element. You may glide or soar, gust or squall as is the nature of air. Let yourself be carried away on the element. Feel it all around you, in you, with you, being you. See the world as air might, at dawn, new and fresh, covered with dew, just coming alive. Enjoy the movements and the feelings. Acknowledge the mighty power of air. When you are ready, reacquaint yourself with the earth. Gravity gently draws you back down to the ground beneath your feet. Feel solidity returning to your limbs, the water coursing through your body, This is an Aerokinesis demonstration of me spinning and manipulating an oversized pinwheel. I use basic airbending techniques to generate and direct the airflow and then apply some magnetic pushes and pulls to slow, stop or speed the natural motion. “Anybody with an expanded soul can go outside and clearly and immediately notice the effect they have on the air around them, but to concentrate and to direct it well enough for a person who does not understand soul mass and connection to believe that the person is telekinetically moving air is no simple thing." ~Michael Monkwww.avatarenergymaster.com